


When the music stops

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes actions mean more than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the music stops

This is for [](http://100moods.livejournal.com/profile)[**100moods**](http://100moods.livejournal.com/)

Title: When the music stops  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Angel  
Prompt: 068. Nostalgic  
Word Count: 1,078  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU after _To Shanshu in LA_  
Summary: Sometimes actions mean more than words.

**When the music stops**

I knew he’d be there when I got home, that he’d be waiting for me, and that he could make everything else go away for a little while. It had been a very long and shitty day at the office and all I wanted to do was peel off my clothes and let him curl his body around mine. What I didn’t expect to find though, was him staring at the guitar in my closet.

“I didn’t know you played.” His voice was very soft, barely above a whisper and I couldn’t read the expression on his face.

I sat down on the bed and kicked my shoes off before working on my other clothing. We never talked about what had happened to my hand. He avoided that arm like it had the plague, always making sure to stay away from it. “I used to.”

He turned and stared at me before focusing on the fake hand. “Used to?”

Snorting, I removed the brace. “A guy can’t exactly play with fingers that won’t bend, Angel.” I hated that thing, hated the way it made the muscles in my arm ache, hated the way people stared at it, and really hated all the ‘can I give you a hand’ kind of jokes.

Angel was quiet for a few minutes. Then he came over and sat down next to me. His arm brushed up against my bad one for the first time since he’d started coming over here. “Were you any good?” Still the soft tone, like he was unsure about how I’d react to the question.

“I’ve been playing since I was nine. My grandfather taught me. Used to sit out on his back porch or under the big apple tree in his backyard and he’d show me what to do. He gave me the one over there when I turned sixteen.” Just thinking about that brought a smile to me face.

He shifted his body closer to mine and wrapped his arm around me. “I played once a week at a place called Caritas. When I was up on the stage, everything else vanished. All the shit at work, all the problems, all the stuff I kept bottled up inside... it went away for a while. That was the only time I ever really felt like myself and not the guy that worked for Wolfram and Hart.”

I knew he would never apologize; one of the firm’s hells would freeze over before that happened. That look he’d had on his face was back again. I didn’t like it because it was worse than when he started to brood. Getting up, I walked over and closed the closet door. By the time I’d turned back around, his clothing had joined mine on the floor. I sucked in a breath at the sight of him.

If someone had told me that we’d end up together after he’d taken my hand, I would have laughed and said they were crazy. But everything had changed a couple of months earlier. Angel had been in my face, pushing and shoving like he normally did. I could feel how hard he was when he rammed me up against the wall. His face was just a couple of inches from my own and I’d waited to see if he would finally do more than just lay his hands on me. When he didn’t move, I did. I figured that he was probably going to hurt me anyway, might as well give him a reason too.

Shifted my leg until my knee was pressing against his cock and as his eyes widened in surprise, I kissed him. When he kissed me back, it turned hungry with him biting and nipping at my lips. Then he shoved me away and stalked off into the night, leaving me with a smirk that didn’t go away for days.

It happened again the next time and the time after that but never went any further until the night Angel showed up at my apartment. I’d invited him in and ten minutes later he was praising the silk sheets that were on the mattress as he worked on fucking me through them. What we were doing was dangerous, we both knew it. If the people I worked for found out I was sleeping with the enemy, I’d probably end up dead. I didn’t even want to know what his friends would think about his choice in partners.

We never went to his place, always ended up at mine or one of the many hotels scattered around the city. I didn’t talk about work and he didn’t talk about his friends. The thing that should have bothered me was the fact that the only time I really felt safe any more was afterwards when I was in his arms or had his body on top of my own.

And here we were. I had a feeling that he was going to do something to make up for what he’d taken away. “Come here, Lindsey.” He licked his lips in a way that made my cock ache.

When I reached the bed, he curled his fingers around my good arm and pulled me down onto the bed with him. Then his mouth and fingers were everywhere, touching, tasting, and stroking until I felt like I was drowning in the sensations. Fangs grazed over my throat, promising a release we both needed. He never bit me where it could be seen, that was too risky, but I’d feel it for days afterwards and think of him.

I was almost writhing on the sheets when he slammed into me, making my back arch off the bed. He was still holding back, but I was fine with that since I wanted to be able to move in the morning. Muttered curses and whispered his name as he drove us both closer to the edge. Angel bit down on my arm, his fangs tearing into my flesh and that was all it took. I almost screamed his name as I came before he collapsed down on top of me.

It took me a few minutes to catch my breath and to give my brain time to crawl back inside of my skull. Angel kissed me softly and I could taste my blood on his lips. Then he tilted his head until his mouth was by my ear. “I wish I could have heard you play.”

“I know.”


End file.
